outlast_whistleblowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Waylon Park
Waylon is the main unseen protagonist who wants to expose the truth of Murkoff. To survive himself from Murkoff Corporation. Background Not much know about his background. Since that he was studying in a university and meet his girlfriend Lisa Park. After they get married and end up the university he find a job. His wife Lisa Park was give a birth to his two sons. Later Waylon was unable to talk to his wife and sons in Leadville, Calorado. He works with Murkoff Corporation. His career is Software Engineer. Deal with the Murkoff for 2 weeks. Story When he found a terrible is happening. He secretly send an email to the journalist around the world- Including Miles Upshur- And hope they won't saw that he send the email. He look around. And continue editing the email. After finish editing. A Murkoff Agent open the door. He quickly send the email. The agent found him inside and explain that they have searching him 3 times already. He went to the Morphogenic room. Before he enter the room. A guard explain that he has a few seconds. Next patient will arrive to peform the experiment. Then, he sit down the chair and starts fix the life pod glass, however, when Eddie Gluskin is arrive, Steve say "fuck me" , Eddie then run towards in front of Waylon. He call help. And he knew that Waylon can stop it. But he then force inside the Life pod. A guard then aim a gun to Waylon. Tell him to calm down. Steve then say that Waylon was just suprised. Then he continue fix it. After fix the life pod glass. Steve wants Waylon leave from the Morphogenic room. Then he return to retrieve the laptop. Suddenly, he was being found by Jeremy Blaire. And been ambush by several guards. Jeremy then says that Waylon is now Murkoff most wanted target. And he broke the laptop. And then he orders the guards to knock him out. And after 2 hours past. Two Scientist then put Waylon to sit the wheelchair. Andrew tell him that he don't have to wake up but he has to open his eyes. And hit him and licks his face to keeps his eyes open. Another scientist then said that Billy was success to be the Walrider host. And Andrew said a lot of offensive words. And leave. They shows Waylon the engine. After a few minutes, Waylon has got the illness. The wheelchair breaks free Waylon. A variant next to him was killed by The Walrider, and then another next to him. He picks the camcorder and records everything. A patients then unlock the door and Waylon leaves from the room. Trivia *Much like Miles Upshur, never talks, only can heard gaps, screams and breaths. But when Waylon tried to get chance to talk on the short-wave radio, Jeremy then appear and beat him and use the baton to destroy the radio. *The reveal post states that Waylon sends the email to Miles Upshur around the world. However, the game shows Waylon sending it to Miles exclusively. *His role in the story is similar to Miles Upshur, to record everything in the asylum and were chased by a few of the variants. And never talks in the game. *It states that Waylon and Lisa (His wife) only have one son. But in the game, a document is found and said that Waylon have two sons. *Waylon shares the same voice actor (Shawn Baichoo) with Miles Upshur and Stephenson. *His email address is 10260110756@mutemail.com. *Several guys who works with Murkoff think that Waylon is now one of the variant. But some patients realizes that Waylon is one of the former Murkoff Agent. *Waylon and Miles have the same abilities. Which they cannot fight, only have to investigate around the asylum. To pick up the documents and use their camcorder to record their nightmare in the asylum. They also can write the notes through their feelings. **Also, they have some ability which they can kill the antagonist who is attemping to kill them. Gallery Imgres.jpg Waylon Park.jpg|Waylon's feet Outlast whistleblower dlc waylon park orig bones by oo fil oo-d7j5nsy.jpg Waylon (Naked character model).jpg Pic.jpg|Waylon Park writing the email in the dark server room.